Ne te laisse pas ronger par le désespoir
by xLustig
Summary: Et si cette amour n'était pas vrai ? Miku Hatsune tombe dans un cercle vicieux crée par son petit copain. Luka va l'aider à s'en sortir et à lutter contre l'oppression.


Je regarde mes mains couvertes de sang, j'essaye de contenir le liquide rouge qui s'écoule de mon nez. Je pleure à chaude larmes en regardant le crépuscule à travers le grillage, sur le toît de l'école. Après avoir séché mes larmes et mettre remise de mes émotions, je décide de partir.

Aujourd'hui n'est pas différent des autres jours, c'est juste devenue une banalité. pensais-je indifférente

De retour chez moi, je décide de prendre une douche interminable une fois finis je jette un coup d'oeil sur mon journal. Je tourne les pages sans intérêt qui me font revenir à certain évenement important qui c'est produit ses derniers mois.

 _ **-**_ **Février** _ **-**_

Cher journal, aujourd'hui j'ai rencontrée quelqu'un il me semble gentil. Nous avons de nombreux point communs, j'aimerais bien qu'il rejoingne le cub de littérature. Tout le monde semble bien l'aimée il est connue de presque tout le lycée. Pour ça réputation à être gentil et attentioné envers les autres.

 **\- Mars-**

Cher journal, depuis le moins de février je mange tous les jours avec cette personne. Nous nous sommes rapprochée, et nous n'hésitons pas à nous confier l'un à l'autre. Contre toute attente il à rejoind le club de Judo. Je ne suis pas vraiment triste je me dis que cela nous sépare juste un peu.

 **\- Avril -**

Cher journal, il c'est produit quelques choses d'étonnant aujourd'hui. Tu sais cette personne avec qui je mangeais tout les jours et discutait. Il à des sentiments pour moi, je le trouve gentil mais sans plus. Je me demande si je devrais accepter.

 **\- Mai -**

Cher journal,j'ai finalement accepter sa demande, même si je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui. Je me dis que les sentiments viendrons au file du temps, et puis nous avons partager temps de choses ensemble. Il me semble normal d'accepter sa demande.

Je m'arrête à cette page, en regrettant de ne pas pourvoir retournée dans le passée. Et de réécrire cette unique page. Je ne connais trop bien les événements de ses derniers mois, je les vis constamment comme un cercle vicieux. Comme une banalité, je ne peux rien faire pour changer les choses actuellement, la peur tétanise tout mon corps.

Je referme mon journal, avec amertume je n'écris plus dedans depuis quelques mois. Les choses ne changent pas. Je décide d'oublier tout ça en allant me préparer quelques chose de bon à manger. Mes parents ne sont pas là, ils sont trop occupée par leurs travailles. Encore une fois je finis seule cette soirée en faisant la vaisselle et finie par me coucher. Les choses ont était épuisante aujourd'hui et elle le seront encore demain.

Mon réveil retendis dans cette chambre froide, je n'ai pas très bien dormi cette nuit. J'ai cette boule habituelle dans le ventre. Je ne suis pas vraiment en retard aujourd'hui mais j'ai toujours cette manie de me dépêcher pour ne pas le croiser dans les couloirs ou autre.

Comme tout les jours les cours se passent avec lassitude, j'ai parlée à quelques personnes aujourd'hui de manière fade. Sans leurs adresser le moindre sourire ou même regard. Je sais que de la ou il est il peux voir mes gestes et même m'entendre, une fois les cours fini j'ai rendez-vous le toit.

Je gravit les marches avec cette angoisse permanent, bien-sûr quand j'ouvre la est là et m'attend devant cette grille qui le sépare du vide, il me regarde avec ses yeux empli de haine.

Combien de fois j'ai voulu fuir fasse à cela ? Malheureuse, je ne peux pas, sous peine de subir de lourdes conséquences. J'avance vers lui et là les reproches fuse, et les coups aussi.

C'est juste un mauvais moment, je me laisse faire. Mais soudain, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir suivie d'un gémissement de surprise.

Je ne vois rien, mes yeux sont clos et mes bras sont au-dessus de ma tête quand j'ouvre mes yeux, j'aperçois cette jeune femme aux cheveux roses avançant vers nous.

\- Ta un problème ?! Cri-t'il

Cette jeune fille ne répond pas, elle continue d'avancer vers nous comme si de rien n'était. J'ai l'impression qu'elle semble regarder le paysage, mais très vite sont regard se pose sur moi et lui. Très vite, il me lâche violament et se dresse devant cette fille au visage inexpressif.

\- Tu veux que je te refasse le portrait toi aussi ?! Dit -il toujours avec un ton haineux.

Je ne suis qu'a quelques mètres d'eux et pourtant, je sens l'angoisse montée en moi comme si j'étais devant lui. Mes larmes commencent à couler, cette jeune fille ne semble pas se soucier de la personne qui lui parle, elle continue de me fixer et commence à s'approcher de moi.

\- Hey je te parle salope ! Ne m'ignore pas ! Suivi de ses mots, il attrapa la jeune fille par le col de sa chemise.

J'eus un gémissement de surprise. Je pouvais très bien voir son poing serrer prêt à frapper, que devais-je faire. Mes jambes refusent de bouger, et ma voix semble avoir disparu. Ma vue se trouble de plus en plus et cette eau salée m'irrite les joues. Malgré tout ça, je pouvais voir le rictus de cette jeune femme.

Après quelques secondes d'attente, ne trouvant pas satisfaction dans son silence, il leva sont poing en direction de son visage. Elle le bloqua juste à temps et répliqua violament, elle arracha quelques cheveux bleus au passage. Le garçon était par terre et semblait trop faible pour continuer.

\- Aller viens vite avant qu'il ne se relève Me dis-elle en me tendant sa main. Pour m'aider à me relever.

À cet instant des milliers de questions se bousculèrent dans ma tête. Je lâcha sa main brusquement à ce geste, elle se retourna vers moi.- Quelques chose ne va pas ? Dit-elle inquiète. Je pouvais à peine la regarder, je ne savais pas pourquoi elle était là en face de moi.- Oui, merci. Tu n'avais pas à me venir en aide, tu sais, c'est...

J'éclatai en sanglots et me réfugie dans ses bras, elle ne me repoussa pas au contraire ses mains douces se posa sur ma tête et la caressa gentiment. Je pouvais aussi sentir sont parfum rassurant. Une fois ma crise de sanglot fini, je m'excusai poliment, elle me fit un sourire amical. Accompagner d'une caresse sur la tête.- Je suis encore désolée pour aujourd'hui.

Je vais y aller mes parents doivent s'inquiéter. Je me retourne dans un regret, je ne veux pas que cette personne est des problèmes par ma faute. Je tourne les talons en direction de ma maison sans lui laisser dire quoi que ce soit. Soudain, sa main me tira en direction d'elle, j'étais à présent dans ses bras sans que je puisse comprendre la situation, elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Et me dis ensuite ceci :

\- '' Te sauver '', voilà ce que je veux. Je le ferais dans problème si c'était dans mes cordes.


End file.
